


A Runner's Day Off

by VickeyStar



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Injured Thomas, Newt Minho and Thomas are brothers by choice, nice(ish) Gally, sprained ankle, working in the glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas sprained his ankle, and Newt and Minho do their best to keep him from hurting it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Runner's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that this would be a small cute family brothers thing... I'm posting a lot more then usual today.... Enjoy!   
> Lemme kno if you guys have any ideas about plots for people you want the pack to meet... if I know the show I will try.  
> Any plots you want to see from the following shows are welcome in the comments  
> Vampire Diaries  
> Teen Wolf  
> The Librarians  
> Hawaii 5-O  
> Maze Runner Series  
> Arrow/Flash/Supergirl  
> Agents of Shield  
> Avengers  
> Supernatural  
> Warehouse 13  
> etc.  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He was running slightly behind Minho, observing the walls around them. They were going back to the Glade, after a long day of running the Maze. Thomas, being the clumsy shuck he was, tripped.

He fell to the ground, drawing Minho’s attention. The other boy chuckled to himself as he helped him up.

“Come on, Tom, you couldn’t make it just around the corner? Once we’re there we can get to the Glade.” He teased, but hesitated when Thomas put weight on the foot and hissed in pain.

“I think I sprained it.” The boy said, a sheepish look on his face. Minho put the other boy’s arm around his shoulders and helped him out of the Maze. Newt was waiting for them at the entrance, as usual, and went to Thomas’s other side to help.   
“What the shuck happened?” He asked, waving a medjack over. Clint quickly made his way to them.   
“What happened?” He asked, directing them to lay Thomas down on a cot.

“The idiot shank tripped and fell.” Minho answered. Newt shook his head fondly at the brunet boy who was laying down as Clint wrapped his sprained ankle.

“Just rest, Thomas, and it’ll be good as new soon.” He told the boy, and then left.

“You bloody idiot!” Newt wacked his forehead. “Why weren’t you paying attention to where you were going?”

“Because I’m a bloody idiot.” Came the mumbled reply, and Minho chuckled.

“You rest up. No running tomorrow, Thomas, I mean it.” He insisted. Thomas sat up at that.

“No, guys, I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt that bad.” He tried to stand, but when he put weight on his foot, he hissed in pain again. Newt and Minho rushed forward and pushed him down.

“You rest, and if we have to, Tommy, I swear to the gods we will stay here all the time until you’re healed and watch over you.” Newt exclaimed.

They sat in silence, and Thomas fell asleep.

“You do realize that he’s going to try to run again tomorrow, right?” Minho asked.

Newt scoffed. “Of course he is. He’s Tommy.”

“I’ll tell the other runners to go ahead tomorrow.” Minho said, then jogged off to where the other runners were hanging out. They talked for a few minutes, then Minho came back.

The two boys watched over Thomas as he slept, and heard a noise. They looked up to see Chuck coming over to them, Frypan right behind him.

“Hey, guys, I figured since you two haven’t moved in the past few hours that you were going to eat here, and Chuckie decided to bring some cots for you.” Fry explained, putting down three plates of food. Chuck made two other hammocks, near Thomas, and smiled.

“How’s he doing?” The youngest glader asked, looking at the brunet.

Newt smiled fondly. Chuck was here first, but obviously looked up to the Greenie.

“He’ll be okay, Chuck. Klunk, knowing him he’ll be trying to run the Maze in the morning.” Minho said, smiling at the younger boy.

The other two boys left Newt and Minho to watch over their friend.

When Thomas woke up, it was sudden and silent. He looked around and saw Newt was still asleep, and went to get up to join the other runners.

A hand fell on his chest. “Nope, not right now, you shuckface.” Minho said, smirking coyly at his friend. “You need your rest, and Newt and I are going to make sure you get it.”   
“My foot doesn’t even hurt much anymore, Min. I can run the Maze.” Thomas exclaimed, waking Newt accidentally.

Newt took one look at the situation and sighed. “Tommy, if you even attempt to walk, I will break your leg and we’ll have matching limps.” The other two boys winced at that, but for entirely different reasons.

“Well I need to do something.” The boy exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands up in despair. The other two chuckled, which made Thomas inwardly pump his fist.   
He didn’t know where Newt got his limp, but he knew it was probably a bad memory.

“Maybe Fry needs help peeling things in the kitchen.” Minho suggested, looking for their friend.

“Yes!” Thomas was practically vibrating with pent up energy. “He definitely does!”

The two other boys rolled their eyes at him and helped him to his feet, slinging his arms around their shoulders and walking him over to the kitchen area of the Homestead.

“Hey, Fry, please tell me you have some potatoes to peel. This shank refuses to sit still.” Minho exclaimed, sitting Thomas down on a box.

Fry quirked an amused eyebrow at the injured runner and smiled. “Yes, that seems to be true.” They sent him mock glares and he laughed. “I have some carrots that need chopping.”   
He quickly sent the three brothers to work. They did that for the next five hours, and Fry made a stew for lunch.

“Maybe we can help Winston?” Newt suggested. The three boys made their way over to the slicer.

“Hey, Win, need any help with the animals?” Minho called, and the boy faced them and grinned.   
“Yeah, in fact I was about to ask for some help watching the chickens while I grabbed their eggs. Maybe you three could?”   
The three boys quickly settled down and played with the animals a bit. Newt and Minho managed to keep Thomas distracted for three more hours.

“Let’s go check on the builders.” Minho stated, and they all huffed, not wanting to deal with Gally.

Gally took one look at them and put Minho to work near Thomas and Newt, lifting the heavy things while the other two boys worked through knots and rope. They spent five hours with surprisingly easy banter between the four of them, and by the time they looked up the walls to the Maze were closing, and Fry was calling for dinner.

The next day, Thomas was fully healed and ready to get back to business, but didn’t want to. He enjoyed spending all day with both of his best friends, his brothers, and wanted to do it again. So, it was scheduled, that at least once a week a runner pair would stay back in the Glade and help the others out.

edn


End file.
